We are Broken
by PassionateDolls
Summary: Sakura, was sold only for sexual intentions. All she wished for was a savior for herself and her newly found friend, Hinata. Will that person come or will it already be to late?
1. Chapter one: Gone

_**Author's note: **Hey there everyone! It's _**Lexy **_here and well this is officially my first story on this account! Aly is at her house because she's lazy. Gosh, it sickens me at how they made SasuHina stories. No offense and all but they don't even talk, like seriously? People are strange these days, no? Let me just say that this story is about Sakura being one of those victims of sex slavery. It's a huge problem, and if you are not familiar with _**Love146 **_then you have to check that out. This was inspired by Paramore's We are Broken. Don't worry, I don't think there would be any lyrics to annoy you guys. :)_

**Just if you forgot the summary: **Sakura, was sold only for sexual intentions. All she wished for was a saviour for herself and her newly found friend, Hinata. Will that person come or will it already be to late?

**Rating: **M for possible lemons on later chapters.

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto, nor it's characters. This would be the first and last time I will say yet. _

* * *

She smiled softly as the sun rays hit her pale complextion. She was in a pair of jean shorts and a plain red shirt that reached her mid-thighs. Nearly making the shorts invisible. This girl was outside clutching onto her silver heart shaped necklace that her father had gotten her for her fifth birthday. She was now living with her mother. Sadly, she wasn't living every girl's dream. Sakura gently touched the bruises that her mother made on her that was a color of light green and light yellow mixed together, it placed itself on her upper arm.

Haruno Sakura was already fifteen and not loving her life - life itself for that matter. When her father had passed away when sh was only ten her mom used to cry with Sakura. Now, it was different. When the pink haired teenager cried, her mother would tower over her; laughing, enjoying her pain. Also, when her father died about two weeks later her mom came home drunk with a man.

When she tried to do something to stop her mother she would hit her. It went on like this for a while. When Sakura finally gave up all hope on her mother, Sakumo, would beat her for the fun of it.

Most of the time, she was sober. But the news that Sakumo harshly told her made Sakura cry harder then ever before. Haruno Sakura was going to be sold in a sex slavery company. She would be sold to a man who would beat her, and probably be the death of her. The fact that she would lose her virginity to a stranger made her shiver in fear. Pink hair swayed as a small breeze came.

If only her father was here, it would all be all right. Her father wouldn't sell her he would love her like any other father would. "I only want someone to save me from this hell hole.." she said sadly.

Her mother stood beside her looking happy as ever.

* * *

"Goodbye Sakura." her mother said as she walked away. No hug, no nothing. In fact, she sounded happy. Almost pleased that her only daughter would be out of her life for good. From the outside was old and dusty, made out of red brinks. Emerald eyes watered as she looked around the place. It was dark and only a few lights to lighten the dark room. The male that was looked around his late twenties looked at her wickedly.

"Ah. Haruno Sakura, welcome. I will lead you to your room. You might enjoy your _roomates_. You surely have plenty, so you won't feel lonely. We have rules here." he said as he motioned her to follow him, "First, you will not leave your room. Food will be brought to you time to time and make sure you get it first because there is only a limited amount. You will be placed in an exotic hair color room. Luckily there is only about five or ten of you. Your number is eleven-E do not forget it."

He stopped near a door that had the words, _'Exotic hair'_, Sakura had a bad feeling about this place. But she had to be strong she just had to. He smirked at her, "You won't need those." he said referring to her lugage.

"Where will I put it?" she asked.

He threw what looked like to be a white dress at her face, "That's what you will always wear."

She didn't say anything in return. This was hell. No, this place was worse than that. She was going to be raped and she already knew that. The door opened and she was pushed inside. She staggered inside. Sakura looked at the room and saw ten people, most were crying and some were staring at the ground with no emotion in their eyes showing no sign that they heard the door open.

A girl about her own age walked up to her. She had light blue hair that reached her shoulders and what was strange is that she had no pupils in her eyes. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. My number is five-E, your name?" she asked as she held out a pale hand towards Sakura. The pink haired girl smiled back warmly at her and replied with her own name and her number. "Why are you here..?" Hinata shyly asked.

Sakura was not able to hold back her tears any longer. Tears seeped out of her emerald orbs and fell on to the wooden flooring. "My mother, she didn't want me." she sobbed. Hinata comfortingly pulled her into a hug while she cried her heart out. Sakura was glad that this person that she just met didn't back away from her.

All she felt was pain. Nothing else.

"Sakura-san. Can you tell me about your life?" she asked after a while of silence. Sakura nodded and Hinata silently brought her to a small plain white bed that was in the corner of the room.

"My father died when I was only ten. Since then.." Sakura took in a deep breath, trying not to choke and stutter. "Since then, my mom was never the same.."

* * *

_There was a loud bang coming from the front door and thriteen year old Sakura walked over to it cautiously. She peeked from behind and wall and her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in disgust. There standing, was her mother who had her arms wrapped around a man and his arms encircled her waist. _

_The thirteen year old girl couldn't take the sight. She ran up to her mother, "Mommy! Stop!" she yelled trying to yank her mom away. When her mother pulled back Sakura sighed in relief, only to gasp in pain. _

_Tears weld up in her eyes. Her own mom just slapped her, "Sakura! Go to your bedroom!" _

_"No! Are you forgetting about daddy!?" __She got another slap across her face and Sakura started shaking in fear, "..Mom..?"_

_"How dare you! Don't you dare speak to me like that! If you haven't noticed your father is dead! And truthfully, I don't care!"_

_Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what else to do but she only ran to her room, slamming her door shut. She spent that night crying. _

* * *

Her pale hand gripped the silver pendent yet again, "He gave me this necklace for my fifth birthday. He was my best friend because no one else wanted to talk to me because of my pink hair. I was scared, I didn't know what to do.. Days rolled on and I was usually beat by my own mom!" Sakura showed Hinata her arm and there was a scar in the area below her wrist.

"One day, she went to far and almost killed me." A silent tear escaped her right eye, "I got away before she could do anything. I ran to my room and locked the door. After a while she passed out on the couch.."

Hinata then embraced her into another tight hug, "Why didn't you tell anyone..?"

"I was scared.." she replied. It felt like a something was lifted off of Sakura's shoulders when she talked about her story. Then Sakura learned Hinata's story of how she got here. Sakura was shocked at the fact that she was kicked out of her own house when she was five and then a man that worked at this place brought her here.

* * *

Hinata was officially Sakura's friend, best friend at that. She was kind, sweet, and frigile. Out of nowhere, the door opened loudly. The girls ran around while some stayed in their spots, unmoving. The man that brought Sakura to the room was accompinied with a older looking man who looked about in his early thirties.

Some girls glared at him while some showed no emotion. He pointed to a girl that had feirce red hair and matching eyes to match it. She had a curvy body and she was stiff as a stick. The man that worked here pulled her up by the arm and she winced. All Sakura did was watch in utter disgust.

She felt sorry for the girl. All Sakura wanted to do was to keep her from going to that man that will surely used her for sexual intentions. She felt useless.

When the door shut it was silent again. "When do we eat..?" asked Sakura.

"Oh." her voice was sad. Sakura could tell, "..They throw it in our rooms. The girls go crazy for it, usually two people go on without food for a night. These people only feed us once a day."

"What about water?"

"Over there," Hinata pointed near the door, "There is always someone outside that door. Say you want water and then they will give it to you." Sakura nodded. "Let's get some sleep.." suggested Hinata. "You can have the bed next to mine."

"Wait, there is more people here..?"

Hinata nodded sadly, "Yes. We are catagorized by hair color. The 'E' at the end of our numbers means exotic. The room over here, " she pointed to the wall on her right, "contains blondes. To the left is filled with burnettes. And the room across from us is for jet black haired people. We must be thankful, though. They are more people in those rooms, and only a few of us. So more people have nothing to eat."

"Why should we feel lucky when.." Sakura hugged herself, "..when we are about to get sold, raped, and beatened?!"

"...I don't know, Sakura-chan. Be grateful that we are still alive. They sometimes take girls away and you could hear screams and all of a sudden, nothing.. Those girls were never seen again."

The pinkette sat on her bed as she watched as Hinata slipped under her thin covers. Her hand was still gripping her heart necklace. She slowly laid down, leaving her to drown herself in her thoughts of what was going to happen_. 'I never wanted this.. Once I get out of here - sold or not I will come back and get Hinata out of here.. and hopefully everyone else_." a quiet tear slid down her face_, "I just wanted to become a doctor. That's all, I never wanted to see anyone die again.." _Her eyes harden as she gripped the heart harder, almost yanking it off, _"I promise that once I will get out of here and I will save these people... I just need a way to get out.." _

Emerald eyes secretly observed the room. From now on, she had to do everything cautiously she had to observe everything if she wanted to find a way out. There was no windows, there was onlt a small hole where air would go in. It was so small that you could only place a pinky in it. The bad thing about it was it was on high on the far right. Needless to say, it was impossible to reach without a ladder or something.

Sakura then closed her eyes tightly as she wished for something that was unlikely to come true.

_"I wish that someone will save me from this place. A savior, for me and Hinata." _

She then fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Wow, I know that this chapter was short and all. I just needed a starter for it. Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue. This story, if you haven't notice, is set around Sakura's life. Sasuke will come in I estimating about the next chapter or possibly the third. Gosh, don't you think that Sakura's mom is such a bitch?! But this is really happening in the world. Girls are, I think, sold at a very young age by their parents and they are named according to numbers. Plus, I haven't really read a story with this kind of plot. So if anyone steals it, I'll kick your ass. Virtually. :) _

**Review please. **

**Lexy is officially gone. **


	2. Chapter two: Sold

**Author's note: **_Hey. Sorry I have been busy, isn't every author? I hope you guys don't mind the major delay. I was planning on updating on the 24 but something popped up. Seriously, I had to attend this stupid party full of old people.. _

**If you forgot the summary: **_Check out the last chapter. :)_

**Rating: **M

**I wanna thank and say sorry: **_Those few people who reviewed my story and who favorited it (etc.). I wanna say sorry because I promised someone that I would update earlier today but I had to go somewhere. Oh, and sorry if there are mistakes I just got way to lazy. That's my excuse! _

**Random Note: **_Hehe! I know something you don't know! Als is making a story and I am loving it, I won't give any hints though. Well, the plot is used many times but she thought 'What the fuck'. _

Disclaimer: _I said I wasn't going to say it anymore. Plus you probably already know my answer. _

* * *

"Feeding time!" a voice shouted from out side the _'Exotic Hair' _chamber. The door then opened and they threw in pieces of chicken. Sakura hastily grabbed her piece and made her way to her bed. Hinata already was beside her munching. Sakura has been here for two days and never in her life has she seen things that shouldn't belong. She really can not verbalize what she seen.

Her emerald eyes caught sight of a young female that had green hair who didn't get any food and was now sitting in the corner. She felt sorry for her, slowly Sakura got up from her seat and made her way towards the weeping girl. "..Hey.." she said softly. The girl looked up with teary obsidian eyes, "Here." Sakura held out the piece of crunchy chicken towards her, "You can have it. I'm not feeling hungry anyway."

"A-A-are you sure?"

Sakura smiled at the young girl that was probably thirteen, "Of course I am. I'm Haruno Sakura. What about you?"

She hesitantly reached for the piece of golden brown chicken that was on Sakura's palm, "Omita Ruuya." she then started chewing on the chicken grateful that someone offered it to her. Sakura smiled widely at her, which made the thirteen year old girl think of why she was smiling when she is stuck in a sex slavery company, if you even call it that.

"How long have you been here?" asked Sakura curiously taking a seat next to her. For a moment she didn't answer. Right when she was about to repeat her question Ruuya looked deeply into Sakura's jade orbs. Dark eyes turned her gaze to the piece of chicken that she clutched.

"I've been here ever since I was born, so I've been told, my father didn't want me. Such a man whore, who brought a girl home every single night." there was a momentary pause, "When I turned twelve I was forcefully dragged here. At first this was my home as you may call it. Now, it's a place that I hate. I think now it's my dream to get out of this place without being touched. What about you?"

Sakura stiffened for a second but relaxed. Since the thirteen year old girl was sitting down on the wooden floor near her bed, Sakura quickly flopped down next to her, "Kind of the same story as you, just with my mother. Well now that I think about it, we have completely different stories. My dad died, mom went wild. She went to one thing that calmed her down, alcohol and sex. At first I tried stopping her. After a while of getting beaten up I gave up on her and she sent me here. Not exciting."

In those dark eyes showed tints of sadness. Sakura quickly got up dusting her plain white knee length gown and sat back with Hinata.

* * *

"I don't get it dude. First you are all smirky-smirky and when a chick hits on you, you get all mad. What's with you? I would kill for a girl to look at me twice." a slightly high voice complained. He had the color of the sun for hair and the oceans wild waters for eyes. His name; Uzamaki Naruto.

"Hn. All annoying and they have nothing else to do but to get laid." said a man monotonously. He was the complete opposite as his companion. His hair was midnight black with small tints of blue that could barely be seen. His eyes were deep onyx. One was bright the other was dark. These two boys were a mere age of sixteen.

"Sasuke. You are one crazy dude. Who doesn't wanna get laid?! I do but with someone I love!" Naruto had his arms stretched on both sides of him and his head in the sky.

The other male scoffed, "Tch. Love, unimportant and useless."

"Why are you so..." he trailed off because his friend whose name is Sasuke glared at him, "Notice that we're the only dudes in the group who hasn't gotten laid?"

"I don't need to get laid."

"You need it now more then ever!" complained Naruto, "Watch one night you'll spot her, 'the one', I can feel it."

"Hn."

* * *

The pink haired teenager looked at her friend's empty bed. Hinata hasn't been back for a while because she was forcefully dragged out, it had Sakura worried sick. She hoped for the best, because that was all she would be able to do. Then the door slammed opened and Hinata was thrown inside.

Worried jade eyes were wide as she ran to Hinata who was clutching her arm. "Hinata! Are you all right?" she asked she then removed her friends hand that was covering her upper arm. "..." she was speechless. On her upper arm were cigarette burns, tears weld up into her emerald orbs.

"I'm fine.." a hoarse whisper said, Sakura looked up and cried even more. "Please stop crying.."

"This is what they do. This is so wrong, Hinata we have got to do something! They're draining our pride and hope... We have to do something.." the tears leaked out of her eyes and onto the wooden floor. The surrounding females stared, amused.

"What is there to do?" said Hinata as she slowly stood, "We have nothing. We are nothing! We can not do anything! Look where we are, Sakura! We're used for sex! How could we stand a chance, huh?! We are just useless lifeless dolls used for their purposes. The only thing we can do is to hope and wish. So just give up, already. I've been here for a while and I already tried. Do you know where it got me?!" she showed Sakura her back and on it was burns, "I got burned for trying! It's useless!"

Everyone started sobbing silently. Sakura furiously wiped the salty tears using the bcak of her hand and she stood up, looking at everyone. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something. But nothing came so she walked to her bed.

The door then slammed open and her nightmares came to life.

* * *

_'What's that sound..?' _a raven haired male thought to himself as his ears picked up faint screams and along the lines of that. Deciding to check it out, he walked to the sound. Naruto had ditched him saying he had to go home and buy things. Sasuke was about to make his way home but decided against it and went for a walk.

He stopped when he faced the old large building built of old red brick. He always felt something odd about this place. A loud scream snapped him out of his thoughts and he picked up his pace. Onyx eyes gazed at the sight. A girl approximately fifteen was being dragged by the upper arm as she struggled to break free. Her oddly stunning pink hair was covered with specks of dirt and her emerald eyes were glassy from the tears.

"No!" she yelled, "Let me go! Someone please help me!!" she pleaded desperately. Sasuke was about to jump in there and saver her but decided against it, he had to observe who really was the bad guy. That was, until the large man turned and slapped her. More tears began to pour.

"Shut up!" he ordered, his furious brown eyes glared down at her, "Once I get you home you'll regret screaming. Now be a good girl and shut up and I won't have to punish you _as hard_."

In his obsidian orbs, the girl was unlike any other. Of course she wasn't like any other girl he met she had pink hair! He started to slowly walked towards the pair and he was now behind them. "Put the girl down." he ordered.

The older man laughed as he turned to look it was no question that he was recently drinking. "Who are you, boy? I bought her and she is my property!" he yelled as he pulled the girl closer to him.

"P-please! Let me be!" she begged her emerald eyes turned to the male who attempted to save herself, "Please, help me..." she weakly mumbled hoping that he could hear her. His gaze locked onto her sad, desperate, pleading, orbs and he did one thing and it made her think everything was going to be okay. He nodded and she smiled.

* * *

_Few moments before.._

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Hinata desperately. Sakura was being pulled out of the chamber by the hair and Hinata was immobile because someone held her down. Ruuya, as well, was being held down. The two tried to help Sakura from her dark future but all their efforts were for nothing. Sakura thrashed around hoping that she would get out and make a run for it.

Tears welded up in her eyes as she clentched her eyelids shut. After a few seconds, she gave up. Her arms dropped themselves at her sides. Distant screams reached her ears telling her to fight and get up. In her mind it screamed to punch or kick. Something. Anything. Her screams were not enough and here she was now being tightly tied to a dusty bed. "Please.." she winced as a hand contacted with her cheek.

"Shut up, and enjoy." he said and the midnight haired male left. When the door closed Sakura tried struggling it was no use the ropes were tied way to tightly that she could feel it digging in her skin. With a whimper of pain, she gave up and hoped for the best.

All was quiet but a small click filled the room and her frightened jade orbs looked up to see a man with brown eyes and brown hair walked to her while stripping himself on his way.

The man took out a knife and he sliced and diced his way and soon Sakura was naked before his lusting gaze. It didn't take someone smart to know that this male was drunk.

Her eyes were closed shut as she felt his dirty hand run accross her body. The only thing she was able to do was hope that this drunken man passed out. "Scream for me baby.." he whispered in her ear as he was playing with her breasts.

She didn't because if anything, she was not going to give the man this pleasure of hearing her agonizing screams. Soon after, he entered her and she finally let out a scream of pain. After all, she was a virgin until now. Sakura was scared to death what scared her more was the fact she could become pregnant. And the fact that she could get killed after.

Her mind was set. She couldn't die, at least not yet. Sakura did the only thing and even though it disgusted her she let out a moan. "..That's right.." he huskily said panting. After a while he collapsed onto her, digging his face in her chest. "That was fun.." he said after a moment of silence, "I think I'll keep you.."

* * *

She whimpered as the man that bought her squeezed her arm hard. As his grip faltered Sakura already could see the red marks that were starting to form. She made a promise, and she wanted to keep it but in her place there was currently nothing to do. She was then thrown back onto a wall and was to afraid to do anything.

She watched as the raven boy and the man that bought her fought.

She watched as the raven boy was thrown back.

She watched as the man that bought her picked him up and the collar and punched him, knocking him out.

And she watched his fading shilloute as she was thrown over a shoulder.

* * *

Her only hope. Gone. Her chance of escaping. Why try? That night, she was got raped twice and the area between her legs were in pain. When he said he would punish her, he did. Oddly, she never did get his name. Her mind then wondered to that raven haired boy who had enough heart to try and stop him from taking her.

Sakura let a lone tear fall from her eyes. She was locked up in a room and they were smart enough to have a window, but bars blocking. Making it impossible for her to escape. The front door was locked from the outside and she would be treated the same way she was at that _building_. No matter how weired, she wanted to go back over there.

Simply because she had some friends who could cry with her.

Now that she was alone, she was scared now more then ever.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he slowly stood up. In a blink of an eye his eyes shot open and he looked around. Hoping to see that pink haired girl. A string of curses left his mouth to find that the girl he was trying to save was no where in sight.

At that moment, he didn't know why he even cared. But nevertheless, he quietly vowed that he would try to save her from the hell she was living in.

For now, he made his way home.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **_Yeppers! There ya go-gos. Review please. ;)_

**-PassionateDoll Lexy**


	3. Chapter three: Escape

**Author's note: **_It is so hot, like no kidding. Thanks for the reviews and all, I seriously mean it but like at the moment I am so lazy to . Well, sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking, just wanted to update.. -insert large smiley face here- Aly is really starting to get on my nerves, she has this idea right? And I think it's amazing, but she's to lazy to make a fuckin' story. She's having me do all the work! Total ass! But I still love her. She's the lava to my volcano. :)_

**Why this chapter took way to long: **_Well there was this fire, like it was near.. because I could see the smoke. You know that fire that was always being reported on the news and such? That one. I'm pretty far from it but when you look towards the mountains you can see huge ass smokes. And the ashes are pissing me off. You could blame that and school! Here is your reward for being so patient! A long chapter, surprise surprise!_

**Current obsession: **_Arizona tea (rasberry flavor) and the song 'Drop it Low' by Ester Dean. _

**Summary: **_Is probably the reason why you started reading this, so you might remember it! _

**Rating: **_M-aybe it's maybeline! Haha!_

* * *

It's been a week and the day is still coming rapidly. She sat on her bed as she observed the bruises and wounds on her thighs, grabbing a damp white towel she placed it on a small bit-mark cut and dabbed it slowly. Sakura missed her friends and she constantly wondered how they were and she also wondered who that person was.

There was a loud bang, signaling that the door opened. She didn't need to turn her head to see who it was. When her chin was roughly grabbed forcing her to look at the man whose name is, Kutaya. He smirked as her emerald eyes showed only a tint of fear and pain. "Get dressed." he ordered, "We're going to buy you some more _fitting_ clothes."

Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. Sakura already knew what kind of 'fitting' clothes he wanted her to wear around the house. Frankly if it kept her alive she could deal with it for the time being. But after a while, once she gets out of this hell, Kutaya will surely regret it. When she stood up she instantly winced at the pain that shot up her leg.

Not bothering to change since she figured as a sex slave, a purple tattered and dirty dress that reached her knees was enough. He gripped her wrist as he hauled her to the door. Her jade green eyes turned dull in just that one short week. All her hope was lost and she always wondered why this happened to her.

She silently scoffed as disgust filled her veins as Kutaya dragged her into a store named, _'Intimate Basics.'_Sakura's wrist started to hurt and she tried to pull away. He took it as if she was trying to run from him. "Don't you dare pull away. We're getting you some new clothes. Be glad that I'm nice enough." he sneered.

Her teeth clenched and she placed pressure on her tongue as she held back to retort. Once they entered the place she was pulled into a rack that held small, revealing, outfits. Her eyes glared at the fabrics that hang on the rack. "Hmm. I think a maid outfit will go on nicely." he said as he held up a french made outfit in front of Sakura who stood stiffly. "Then again, it is used way to often. Perhaps a simple nurse outfit.." By now it seemed that Kutaya was talking to himself.

Her eyes glanced around her and saw many things from sex toys to porn magazines.

It was no wonder why they placed wallpaper on the windows so under aged people couldn't look inside. There was mannequins in certain positions that were scattered around the place. The workers were all dressed in revealing clothes; men and women. Sakura nearly gagged when she spotted a couple, who the female looked like an employee, making out heavily. If that was part of the job, yikes. She shivered at the thought.

In a second, she was being roughly shoved into a small fitting room with a maid, nurse, and bunny outfit in her arms. "Put it on." Her owner ordered. Few minutes later Sakura stepped out in a black corset with black fishnet leggings, on the back was a bunnies white cottony tail. On her head she wore bunny ears that were attached to a white headband.

About thirty minutes have passed when Kutaya finally got her out with bags in her hands. Inside she was crying her heart out she still wished that someone would save her. But she knew for a fact that even if she tried Kutaya is very strong and would kill without hesitation just to keep her for his sick pleasures.

"We are going to go eat then go home, I don't want you running away. Got it?" he sternly said. All she did was meekly nod and they made their way to the packed food court. With her eyes looking around so she could still attempt an escape. It should be worth a try.

* * *

"Ino has been pestering me about going to the mall with her, you guys wanna go..?" asked Shikamaru who had brown hair that was tied up by a green hair-tie that was given by Ino. Everyone would say it resembled a pineapple and it was clear on why they would think that. Currently they are at the park with the girls who were Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and of course Shikamaru.

The only reason that they even decided to hang out with the two female's was because they were going out with a male from the group. Tenten with Neji and Ino with Shikamaru. "Hn. Whatever.." Sasuke muttered as he dug his hands in his pockets and his head up to the clouds drifting by. The night that he saw that pink-haired girl slipped away from his grasp was still haunting him endlessly.

The drive to the mall was uneventful just mere talking here and there. When they all piled into the mall most heads turned to look at them it was nothing new. Teenagers swooning over their good looks and what not. It was so old and _unappealing_. Not to mention annoying. Absentmindedly they wandered off to the food court, thanks to Naruto.

Everyone seperated for a moment going to order their food. Sasuke was left to look for a table. As he sat down on a empty table that would fit his friends and himself he observed the area until a certain color caught his eyes. A color that has been haunting his mind. It took him a second flat to notice that this was the same exact girl that he tried to save but failed.

* * *

She felt as if she was being watched and it was starting to bug her. Nevertheless, she focused on her current task; to get out of here. Kutaya was in line to buy some nachos while she was stiffly standing next to him with bags in hand. Sakura looked around the place and found no door to go outside.

Sakura felt a painful grasp on her wrist as she was pushed forward. For a second time, she looked around because she could not shake the feeling that someone was watching her every move away. Turning around she saw him, and his obsidian gaze locked with her dull emerald green ones.

She already knew who the boy was.

As she was about to mouth words to him; to save her. Sakura was dragged again and was placed into a chair she watched hungrily as Kutaya devoured his plate of melted cheese and chips with some jalapenos. Her mouth watered and out of the corner of her eyes she saw him smirk at her. "So you hungry?" he whispered to her.

Her only response was to nod.

"Too bad.." he said as he continued to eat. Thankfully someone came to their table to stop their conversation. Her eyes widened at the sight of who it was and Kutaya's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to remember who this boy was. She was thankful that he was so wasted that night to hardly remember anything. "Who are you, kid?"

His onyx orbs briefly glanced at Sakura but turned back to Kutaya, "Uchiha Sasuke.." To Sakura, his name was beautiful and the way he said it was so mysterious.

"And what do you want?" Kutaya asked glaring at him. It seems that he noticed how Sasuke's glanced at Sakura. "Well? Aren't you going to answer? If you won't then leave me and my friend be.." he commanded. Sakura shuddered and looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes, she didn't want him to get hurt because of her.

She could take care of herself, right? The sight of someone trying to save her but not succeeding made her heart clench. "...Kutaya-san" she whispered so quietly that the two males could barely hear. "I have to go to the bathroom.." she muttered meekly, as if ashamed that she was going to the bathroom. It was a total lie but she had to try.

Sakura could feel Kutaya's suspicious gaze on her pink hair as she looked down on her lap shamefully. "Go, but remember what I said to you." he warned as she stood up. "You can't escape me.." he called after her.

"But I could always try." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Here she was washing her hands as she looked in the mirror. Her dirty purple gown swaying at her movements. When she walked outside, she took her time. Once the exit was near, since it had a hallway to go to the restrooms, she looked around and saw that Kutaya was still eating his food. Sakura waited till a big group came so she could sneak out.

She waited and waited and some groups passed by but it was only about three people her pink hair would undoubtedly stand out. Just then, a group of six came by and she took the chance and walked near them. Hiding herself. Sakura really did not care of what they looked like, all she did was duck her head and walk along with them hoping not to be caught.

"Hn." a man said. Finally looking up her eyes widen but never stopped walking.

"...P-please. Don't rat me out. I'm desperate, I hate my life. If you do I'll surely be as good as dead. I'm only his plaything. Please." she brokenly said.

"I'm here to help you." he pointed his chin directly in front of them and as she turned she saw that she was already outside. First in a really long time she smiled up at the stranger that had tried to save her and hugged him, and tightly. "Thanks.." He stood unmovingly, "I owe you one. A big one. I'm Haruno Sakura.."

"And that is our cue to introduce ourselves!" Tenten cut in smiling widely, "I'm Yamanaka Tenten, and that chick with the blond hair is Yamanaka Ino, we're step-sisters. And I'm the older one!"

The girl named Ino huffed, "So what? It's only a year! Anyway, yeah. I'm Ino, you're so cute! I love your pink hair. Is is natural?" Sakura merely nodded. "That is so awesome. Who in your family has pink hair? Your mother? Because if it was your dad, that is totally hilarious." Before she knew it, they faced a depressed Sakura.

"My mother is the reason I was put in this situation, but she did have pink hair. My father passed away long ago, and here I am now. Who are the rest of you?"

"The name is Uzamaki. Naruto Uzamaki." said Naruto seriously. Then he was rolling on the floot laughing hysterically, "Haha! I am such a genius! I should have thought of that before. You should have seen your face, Sakura-chan!" The said girl smiled at the boy, he seemed to have full of energy.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura froze in her spot and her smile dropped. Her once energetic, cheerful smile turned into a sad frown. "Are you related to Hyuuga Hinata, by any chance? Maybe a brother? Or perhaps a cousin of some sort?" Unknowingly to Sakura, every single person that was within hearing distance froze and stiffened.

Neji nodded sadly, "We do not know where she is anymore." The pinkette scoffed at his simple answer. She remembered Hinata's words. At how she was kicked out of her house at the mere age of five and was tricked into that company. "What?" asked Neji dangerously. She was almost frightened but this was for Hinata.

"Lies. You know that she was kicked out of her own house when she was five. What you didn't know was that she was tricked by a sex-lord. Pedophiles, if you may. I can't believe how you could make such a lie on the top of your head! You son of a - Ack!"

"Shut up." Neji warned gripping tighter on the pale neck that was owned by Haruno Sakura. "I was informed that she ran away! How do you know her anyway, huh?!"

"I know - Ugh - because I was in the same position she was!" She finally managed to pry off his hands off her neck and glare at him. "But I was the one saved. I was the one who didn't have to go through all the pain, she was the one who was there since she was five. Hinata was the one friend I made over there. And she was the one who is still in that building being possibly raped.. not me."

"Sakura-chan? When was the last time you had seen Hinata?" asked Naruto desperately. Sakura stared at him with confused eyes, but she put the pieces together to create a big picture. It was obvious that he was in love with her. But he was stupid enough to let her go. "Just answer me please."

With a sigh she answered, "Honestly, I have no idea." She turned to face Sasuke, "But I do know where that building is. Maybe we could do something about it."

* * *

"Thank you, seriously. For letting me stay here for a while... Although if I get caught I am as good as dead.." she mumbled the last part to herself as she observed the room she would be staying in. Which was in Ino and Tenten's three bed roomed apartment. "I'll be out as soon as I can.."

Ino shook her head, "Don't mention it. Stay here as long as you like, a friend of Hina's is a friend of mine. Did she ever tell you what happened? You know about her past other than she was kicked out? Because I was hoping she did it gets hard for any of us to talk about. But Naruto and Neji are hurt the most.. "

"Eh, Ino. Are you sure we should tell that story? Maybe Naruto should say it.." Tenten unsurely asked. "I mean as you said, he and Neji were the ones that were hurt the most. It isn't our story to tell.."

"Chill out. Chillax. Take a chill pill. Sakura does have the right to know!"

* * *

Her being shocked was an understatement for her. Who knew that Hinata's past could be so much more than what she informed Sakura? Nevertheless, Sakura will still keep her promise and save her. "Anyway." Ino cut off her thoughts by standing up straight and marching over to the wooden closet, "These will be your clothes. Originally they were my old ones but I didn't want them anymore. Don't worry, they are not ugly pretty style-ish. Sucks that I got a bit tubby. Now get dressed, that purple rag is quite annoying.."

"Nope. She got more then 'tubby' she turned into a pig." whispered Tenten.

"Mhmm." mused Sakura looking into the closet. From jeans, to dresses and leggings and of course shirts. All were colorful but there was dots of black in there. There was even kimono's! "Should I say 'thank you' again?"

"Nope. It gets really annoying after a while. The bathroom is down the hall and my room is just across the hall. Tenten's room is like two doors down from mine. Shout if you need anything.." With that, the blond skipped out of the room. Literally, she skipped out of the room.

Shaking her head erasing the nonsense she grabbed a light green kimono and some underwear and bra (she prayed that it wasn't used and it turned out that there was still tags on it). Tenten took that as a hint to leave, and so she did.

It was been a long while since she had a decent bathe. As she stripped off the purple 'rag' off her body she tossed it in the trashbin next to the toliet. Her robs stared at the reflection in the mirror above the sink. Red splotches covered her collarbone and around her breast, even some around her thighs.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged her body. Once again, she wished her father was there to help her through all of this. Sucking it up, she jumped into the shower. Enjoying the feel of the scorching hot water beat against her skin, simply trying to memorize it.

* * *

"Here 'ya go! The one and the only - "

" - and the disgusting" added Tenten critically observing the burnt pancakes on her plate. "Ino, are you sure you cooked this right? Maybe I should cook. This is just plain... gross.. no offense. What would mother and father say? You don't want to kill someone right? This is just unthoughtful of you. I wonder where you got your genes from."

"Uhm. I'm grateful for you taking me in like some kind of stray cat but I think Tenten's right.."

"Are you crazy?! Everyone loves my cooking! Have you ever heard of Yamanaka Culinary Arts?" Sakura nodded. She did hear about that family, they were rated the number one cooking school in the universe. Always the front page of the magazines and always had about two or three pages about them. It is said to be almost impossible to enter in that school. Finally realizing what Sakura was thinking, she pieced one and one together.

"Oh my! You and you," she pointed to the stepsisters, "are like famous! Wow!" she gaped at them and then her pink brows furrowed together. "Why aren't you guys with your parents?"

Tenten was the one who answered, "We never really like all the attention. You get no privacy whatsoever and that is something I can not live without. Mother and father send us plenty of money and well that is the reason we have no jobs at the moment. Heh. We do help put at the school whenever we can, though. Sort of like our paycheck."

"But was raised so many times!" laughed Ino.

"Really?" gaped Sakura. "That's amazing, do you think that I will be able to get like a part-time job over there? I don't wanna be a big burden around here. So might as well start saving up to buy an apartment."

Tenten and Ino pouted, "You can't leave us that fast! Plus I think it's logical if you stay low for a few weeks - possibly months. Besides a lot of people are trying to get jobs at our family's school so it'll be odd if you pop out of nowhere and suddenly get it. Can you say paparazzi?" said Tenten.

Ino nodded, agreeing. Sakura sighed in defeat.

* * *

After the three females ate their meal. Sakura had Ino show her around the town, just a few blocks nothing too far. Tenten went to go hang out with her boyfriend, Neji. After countless failing attempts to try and talk, Ino decided just to bring up a topic that was bothering her endlessly. "So.. You and Sasuke, huh?" she asked.

"Say what?" asked Sakura confused for a milisecond, "Are you insane?! That is so close to _impossible_. Maybe you ate to much burnt pancakes, only Kami-sama knows what that has done to that brain of yours. Sheesh."

The blond smirked to herself evilly. She knew what time it was for. It was time for her favorite game.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I honestly thought that this chapter was going to come out sooner. Guess not, anyway. I have this cousin who I haven't seen since I was one and his father, my uncle, who I haven't heard from in a long time. They just came for a random visit and I'm just so excited to see them, but good things come to an end.. they left.. __With just a simple goodbye and a hug.. Upsetting I tell you! Review please. _

**-Passionate Lexy**


	4. Chapter four: Plans

**Author's Note: **_Can you say forever? That's how long it has been when I even thought about this story. I re-read everything and I realized there are few grammar mistakes but being the really lazy person I am, I decided to leave it be. I'm aiming 20 reviews before another update! If not well then I guess I'll go on how much time I have on my hands. The reason I haven't been on is that reading has become my passion! Okay, enough about me I guess. But doesn't bragging about yourself boost up your confidence? It feels good! I noticed that a lot of people is using the 'abusive', 'sex-slave', and 'weak' Sakura plot. Man. Now I have to work twice as hard to make this top-notch. -Sigh- _

**Obsession: **_hearts and acts of love photography. Send me some good ass pictures please. (:_

**Rating: **_M I can't really think of anything clever right now._

**Random Note: **_Mm'kay! Do you all know ? Well, Aly and I made one! We answer questions you have and it's really fun our name is 'PassionateDolls' yep. Go check us out. Then make on of your own and follow us! It's free and you don't have to download anything._

**Summary: **_Sakura was sold for sexual intentions. The only thing she wished for was a savior for herself and her newly found friend, Hinata. Will that certain savior come into the picture just in time or will it already be to late?_

_

* * *

_

Two days passed and Sakura was laying extra low. She only stepped her foot outside only a few times because she was certain that Kutaya was out there, looking for her. She would not doubt that he filed a report on a missing child. Ino and Tenten were in and out of their apartment but Sakura had the company of her other friends when they stopped by to look after her. Just in case someone stops by at the house. The nauseous feeling churned within her stomach thinking about Hinata and the many horrible things that could be occurring to her at the moment.

"Naruto, would you like some more ramen?" asked Sakura kindly in her - more comfortable - dark blue dress. It was perfect for afternoon strolls. This woven dress features an elastic smocked waistband and a 5-sewn-down-buttoned placket. Styled with an upper flap trim at the upper bust, 2-front pockets, hidden adjustable button-tab straps, and a finished hem. **(A/N: I know that this gets annoying after a while but I just wanted to say that, that description is not in my words. I just got them off of clothing store's websites. I'll tell you what stores at the end.) **Naruto and Sasuke decided to stop by until Ino and Tenten came back from hanging with their boyfriends.

"Yes!" he answered quickly in his casual skinny jeans and a electric zombie brain freeze shirt. Four empty bowls were piled upon another while they watched television. Sasuke watched his best friend disgust evident in his unreadable onyx eyes. He was wearing some black skinny jeans and a black and white baseball shirt.

A light and melodic laugh came from the only female as she danced into the kitchen onyx eyes following her movements. Naruto continued watching the television while the chef explained different ways to cook ramen. Naruto's blue eyes sparkled as he wrote the information down in his handy dandy notebook he kept in his back pocket. When Sakura came back she placed the steaming bowl in front of Naruto and plopped down next to Sasuke.

"Dobe. Change the channel.. No one wants to watch a guy make ramen."

"I do!" he exclaimed his eyes never leaving the television set, "I don't really think anyone cares what you think, teme." Sakura laughed lightly at the thought that this could be her new life. But she knew she had to do one thing before this was officially over. Saving Hinata couldn't be that simple. All of her newly found friends agreed to help. Agreed to risk their lives. Sakura smiled at the thought letting her mind linger on it for a few seconds before she felt as if she was being studied.

Turning her head curiously she faced the Uchiha who stared at her with concerned eyes that penetrated deep within her soul. Sakura smiled at him that soft thankful smile. Sasuke noticed the smiles she gave him were different she gave their other friends. That smile she gave him was on a whole other level, it wasn't just thankful it held passion and love because he was the only one who bothered to try and save her. Emerald eyes showed a flash of fright when she relived the night, "What's bothering you?" Sasuke quietly asked making sure Naruto couldn't hear them.

Sakura shook her head and sniffed, "Nothing."

Sasuke motioned her to him as she scooted closer. Onyx eyebrows furrowed when he spotted her eyes starting to water. The concern he felt only grew stronger, "Lie. Tell me."

"It's just that we need to help Hinata soon. I'm scared of what might be happening to her right now. I can't take it anymore. The guilt is eating me alive because I'm not there helping her through it. Do you know what they did to her? They burned her! She's been there since she was five Sasuke. Five." Finally, the tears starting pouring out. And Sasuke pulled her into an embrace.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shook his head at his best friend saying that it wasn't the best time for him and his pondering acts. Surprisingly, the loud-mouth got the idea and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Leaving the crying girl and the named 'ice block' alone on the couch. She sobbed into his chest.

He tried to comfort her. Saying soothing words that everything was going to be all right and that they'll get Hinata out of there if it was the last thing they would do. As Sasuke said those words he couldn't help but wonder what the feeling that pooled within him. Why was he so worried about a girl who he saved? Sakura pulled back, only to see truth in his eyes, "Shh."

Sakura laughed clearly ashamed of herself, "Look at me." her shaky hands wiped the tears on her face. Emerald eyes were slightly puffy, "I'm sorry."

The man then pulled back and looked straight into her eyes once again, "Shikamaru is working on a plan with Neji. They've been working so hard ever since you told us what's happening with Hinata. We still don't know when we're going to put it in action but when we do, you're going to be staying here with Ino."

"What? I want to go!" she complained, "What about Tenten?"

He stroked her pink locks gently, "It's to dangerous. She trained martial arts for years now, we could really use her. Hopefully I could convince my brother and his friends to help out so this plan could be bulletproof..."

"What about you?" she asked.

Naruto then walked in and smiled seriously, "Sasuke here is our secret weapon." He placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the tearing girl as she looked at Sasuke curiously, "Don't even try, you'll have to be there to actually experience it. Sasuke only uses it in emergencies but it's so cool! His eyes turn - Enough!"

Sasuke interrupted, "You idiot." Sakura simply laugh as she watched amused at how the two best friends bickered.

* * *

"This time you're cooking!" complained Ino who wore an apron that had was spotted with flour. Sakura and Ino were trying to bake cupcakes and so far they made three batches and they failed miserably. Sakura had her pink hair tied up into a messy bun as she had spots of flour on her cheek, forehead and a spot under her eye.

Their kitchen was messy, "Ino-chan! You're parents own a culinary school and you can't even cook!" laughed Sakura who took a cupcake and bit into it. She spit it out and coughed, "Gross! That's so nasty. We fail at cooking!" they laughed in union as Ino threw a handful of of flour at Sakura's face. Direct hit! The pink haired girl laughed and threw an uncrackeed egg at her chest.

"This was a new shirt!" Ino complained frowning, "You're going to pay for this!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out, "Too bad! You shouldn't have worn that shirt. Should we start cleaning this up?"

"After this!" she said taking a spoonful of frosting and flung the contents toward her, "Ha! Now I ruined your jeans!" An all out food fight broke out as the interior of the kitchen slowly ruined. Sakura used a frying pan to block incoming eggs that Ino threw from behind an island. Ino no threw one of the bad tasting cupcakes which Sakura successfully avoided by ducking, "Hey! This was expensive!" wailed a voice from behind. The blond and the bubblegum haired women laughed hysterically while Tenten's eyebrows furrowed in anger, "Look what you guys did! You're cleaning this up!"

"Yes ma'm!" Sakura saluted her and giggled wildly. Not being able to hold it in Tenten started to giggle. Unexpectedly, Ino threw a handful of flour at her step-sister who coughed it up. And the food fight once again began. After a couple of hours the three girls were found cleaning the kitchen tiredly. Ino slumped down on the floor and blew a strand of hair from her face, "I'm beat. Let's get something to eat."

"Hey! That rhymed! Good job Ino-chan!" Sakura applauded happily and laughed along with Tenten, "Who knew you could rhyme?" Ino playfully slapped Sakura's upper arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm very thankful of what you're doing for me." softly whispered Sakura staring at her two new friends. The brunette of the three shook her head and just smiled.

"Now that's settled. Let's go out and eat, I'm feeling kind of salad-y."

"Oh dear.. you could get a salad anywhere. Sakura, what do you feel like eating? Our treat!"

"Hm. Anything is fine really."

* * *

_Let's check up with Hinata. _

_

* * *

_"Do you think she's going to come back, Hinata?" asked Ruuya. Hinata and herself became really close when Sakura was sold. They both feared greatly for their friends safety, Sakura was so pure and so innocent no one should have touched her. Since the dreaded night when Sakura left, she hasn't spoke much. Simple mumbled and grumbled here and there but she felt empty as ever.

Pupil-less eyes stared into obsidian ones, "No. If anything for all we know she could be dead. She isn't coming back."

"Are you sure? I mean, there was something about her. Sakura-chan was unlike any other." Ruuya's green hair was covered in dirt as she combed a hand through it, "Maybe she escaped. Maybe she made some friends and she'll come back and get us out."

Hinata glared at the wooden floor and stood up, "Those are fantasies. Something that will never ever come true. Get it through your head, Ruuya. Sakura isn't coming back." Hinata lost her shyness when Sakura left. She reminded herself that this was life and to live through it, she needed to be strong.

"How are you so sure?"

"Never put all your trust in people, it'll give them an excuse to break it."

* * *

"Are you sure about this information, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked scanning the sketch Sakura drew. They were all at the genius's house crammed together looking over a large paper that stretched to the corners of the table. Everyone was going over the plan they would put in action in a few short weeks.

Pink hair was tied back into a high and tight ponytail as she nodded, "Yes. Hinata told me this for a fact, and there's always someone at the door. So there should be at least four guards and a couple more just roaming the hallways. Question is, how are we going to get in?" Her freshly painted black nails scratched her chin in wonder.

"What about just walking right in?" suggested Tenten, "In disgust of course."

Neji shook his head, "Too risky, we could get caught the second we walk in."

"Sewer line?" Sasuke looked at Shikamaru who shook his head and replied with something that said that they were blocked. Onyx eyes squinted at the blueprints that Sakura drew. He took the information in and there was about three minutes of thinking as they all thought of a way to enter the facilities without being caught. After a few seconds Sasuke sighed, "Anyone have an idea to get in?"

"Tenten's idea doesn't sound half bad." said Naruto slurping his cup of noodles, "If we could get someone in there without being detected we could take it down. Inside out."

Sakura shook her head, "Not going to work. You go through numerous scans before actually going into a room, they take your belongings and you'll have to go through a metal detector scanner. If we're going through that plan we need to plan it out carefully and we have to make sure whoever is going to get in there is ready."

"Pretty high tech for something old." commented Neji, "Let's say someone does get in there. Who'll it be?"

"Not Sakura." stated Sasuke staring hard at Neji.

"It can't be me, they already have a file on me." said Sakura sadly, "If I could, I would go in there on my own. I really can ever forgive myself if one of you guys gets hurt. Are you sure you're all going to go through with this?" She wanted to make sure that they were all right for them risking their lives even though they might die during the mission. Sakura looked at them, each of them individually. Their faces were soft and their eyes showed nothing but tender love and care. Sakura felt guilty that she would be the cause if they one of them was going to die.

"Are you insane? We wouldn't let you go in there alone! Plus, Hinata-chan is in there too. She's our friend as well, it's our job to protect her. It's my job." Naruto sad smiling brightly, "Believe it!"

She smiled at his loudness and then turned serious, "All right. How bout this.." Sakura suggested taking a pencil and doing another sketch. That night Sasuke was nice enough to drive Sakura back home instead of riding with Ino and Tenten. At first I refused. I mean, Ino and Tenten were already there, why should she let Sasuke waste his gas for something pointless? No luck, though. He forcefully grabbed her wrist and took Sakura with him.

"You know, this kind of feels nice. The wind and the night sky." Sakura motioned her head looking like a haystack. She then giggled when she looked at her head on the mirror.

Sasuke then looked at her when they stopped in front of a red light, "You're not going when we go and get Hinata."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, "Why not?"

"Because it's to dangerous."

"So? I've been in worse!"

"Still."

"Give me one reasonable explanation."

"If you get caught and someone notices you, you'll be taken back. One person saving is enough for a night. What if we could only save one? I'd rather not go through the trouble. So you aren't going."

"You're not my dad." He did have a point, Sakura admitted. Yet, she knew by the end of this argument she would have no choice but to stay home but she couldn't help but argue with Sasuke. It was so funny, how he got that annoyed look. But his onyx eyes showed nothing but love. Sakura liked that.

"Maybe so, but I care."

That night Sakura was never happier. Ino and Tenten were already sleeping soundlessly in their rooms when she arrived and Sakura was pretty thankful for that fact, she really didn't feel like being mauled with questions at the moment. Quickly, Sakura changed into some green shorts and a dull yellow oversize shirt that practically reached her knees.

Sakura wondered if Ino ever wore this shirt in public. The mental picture was hilarious. Letting out a giddy laugh, she slipped under her covers.

* * *

_'Hold on, Hinata. We'll be there soon. For now, please hang on for a while longer. They'll all be so crushed if you die.. you deserve to be happy. Let me give that much to you.'_

_

* * *

_**Author's note: **_Well then! Another chapter! Sorry it has been a few months once again. I have my final's next week and Aly and I are so uber stressed it isn't funny. We have to study so much and it's getting annoying. We tried that study group thing and after about five minutes we started talking about random stuff and getting nothing done. It was pretty fun while it lasted then... it was so late that after talking for like four hours it was already late and they had to go home!_

_Oh well! _

_Review please._

**-PassionateDoll Lexy.**

**PDL out!**


	5. Chapter five: Rescue

**Authro's note: **_It's been a while! Sorry about that, it's just that I've been caught up with - oh never mind. I don't feel like making up an excuse. Tehehe! (:! Let's just say that I feel like a total dick for not updating this story anymore... Believe me, I wanted to it's just that I have no time in my hands. This chapter is longer than usual because I felt so bad! :'(! Anyway how have you guys been? I really do wanny know if you guys are okay! Since Aly and I are working on so many stories we're just going with the ones that interests us the most. But since we started that one-shot collection let's hope we don't make anymore stories for a while! Haha! Hmm. Do I have anything else to say? I don't think so.. :P! All right all right! Let's get this show on the road! :)!_

**Summary: **_Sakura, was sold only for sexual intentions. All she wished for was a saviour for herself and her newly found friend, Hinata. Will that person come or will it already be to late?_

_

* * *

_

Sakura frowned as she sat on the floor of the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke told her that they would put the plan in action in about two days and she couldn't do anything to help. Nothing at all. A very small part of her understood why Sasuke wouldn't let her go but Hinata was her friend! She relived her small short memories she had with Hinata, Hinata was the one who listened to her problems - she was the only one who cared enough to listen. When they informed her about this so called plan of theirs, Sakura admitted that t was pretty good.

Since Sasuke's older brother - Itachi - and his friends agreed to help out since it was Hinata, everything was set to go. Although some part of her doubted their plan, it sounded too easy. Too simple. Surely the people back at that **building **has some weapons up their sleeve. The fact that she has no choice but to sit and wait was just infuriating. Although her new group of friends decided that they would spend one day hanging out with each other - just incase things go wrong. And Sakura prayed that nothing would.

Ino was on the tanned colored loveseat of Sasuke's large house with Shikamaru both cuddling together. Sakura knew that somehow they would be known as a couple very soon. The pink haired girl smiled at them and picked up a handful og M & M's from the large bowl that was filled with those tiny chocolate delights. Right next to her was Naruto who was talking about his favorite type of ramen again. Even though the subject wasn't all that exciting, Sakura gave him her full attention, "Naruto why don't you just go and make some ramen?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I would but Sasuke's mom hid their secret stash!" frowned Naruto, "No one would tell me where it is!"

She smiled and giggled, "That sucks! I really wanted to taste how ramen tastes like!"

Naruto gasped and his blue eyes widened, "You haven't tasted ramen before?" Sakura laughed and shook her head, "That's insane! Let's go ask Sasuke to make you some!"

"I don't want to be a bother!" she said pulling on Naruto's hand to stop him, "I'll just ask Ino and Tenten to buy some and I'll cook it!" They both laughed for a reason unknown. As the blond male engaged into conversation with Sasuke who was to his right, Sakura smiled. There was just something about Naruto that attracted her to him but not in a romantic way of course. Naruto obtained the ability to change even the worst pessimist into a optimist, you just couldn't help but act like nothing was wrong in the world around Naruto.

Emerald eyes then saddened as she looked at the two males next to her, "Do you guys really think this plan of yours will work..?" she whispered lowly. They both looked at her and their eyes slightly softened at her form, she had her arms wrapped around her and she looked at the floor, her pink hair covering her face, "I don't doubt you guys, but I just need to know that every single one of you will be okay. Can't someone stay with me..?"

"Sakura-chan," whispered Naruto, "you have Ino with you.."

"But there's so much of you! Why can't one of you guys stay with me? What if Kutaya finds me while you guys are gone? I know that Kutaya will find me one day, what if it's two nights from now when you guys are all gone?" Sakura was being self fish but she couldn't really help it, "What if you guys get hurt? I know I'm being really self-"

"Enough." said Sasuke glaring at the ceiling. Everyone then stopped their conversations to listen in to what was happening.

"No! You guys don't understand!" yelled Sakura, "I love you guys. What would I do if Kutaya takes me and I'm never to see your faces? How do you think I would feel to not wake up to Ino and Tenten's loud screaming? If I can't hear Naruto's rambles of ramen?" I know I'm sounding like a total -"

"I'll stay with you." said Sasuke looking at her with his deep obsidian orbs. He stood up to walk to his room but Naruto stopped him.

"What? Teme! You can't! You're our special weapon!" argued Naruto.

Sasuke turned his head to look at them, "She has a point, dobe. Kutaya may have found out where she's staying and just waited while we were all far from her. We can't take that chance."

"Why not just bring Sakura?" asked Neji cutting into the conversation. Everyone pretty much caught up in the conversation and most were smart enough to stay out of it. Everyone crowded in a small tight circle around the living room. Ino then stood up and walked over to Sakura to offer her some comfort.

Sasuke then glared at Neji who was staring him down, "I won't take that chance." He then proceeded to walk in his room. Everyone down stairs didn't dare to speak for a few moments all still trying to process what just happened. Ino was hugging Sakura who hugged her back but didn't cry. Tenten walked to Neji and placed a hand on her shoulder, without any words he relaxed and nodded. Neji then walked to the kitchen and she followed soon after.

Sakura then looked up and pulled away from her friend, "I think I better talk to him. I'm sorry for be losing my cool there.. I'm just really scared."

"What a drag." mumbled Shikamaru before smirking at her lazily, "It's fine. But we need to revise our plan now since Sasuke's out of action.. Uchihas don't really like being put out of the action. It's a good idea to talk to him." Sakura nodded and stood up and asked which way was Sasuke's room and when Shikamaru told her she thanked him and made her way up the stairs and into the dark hallway. Stopping at the third door to her right, she knocked as she got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomache.

When no one answered, she turned the doorknob and pushed forward. Sakura peeked inside and saw Sasuke on his bed staring at the ceiling he didn't move when he spoke, "I didn't say 'come in' did I?"

"Sorry.." she whispered, "you don't have to stay with me and Ino."

"What're you talking about, Sakura?"

"You should help the others get Hinata, you're their secret weapon right?" she walked over to his bed and sat where his feet were laid. She looked at him as he stared back at her. Sakura smiled and continued, "Ino and I could take care of ourselves. Shikamaru told me that you don't like being put out of the action. This is probably the biggest thing you'd ever do in your whole life. So you should just go with them!" she encouraged smiling at him widely.

She fooled Sasuke when he sighed, "You and Ino should stay at my place that night. I'll get a few people to stay with you so you guys won't be alone."

"We're fine at Ino's apartment!" she argued, "I already bothered you enough. It's fine. Honestly."

He ran a hand through his hair, "No. You guys should stay here."

"But why?"

"If Kutaya really does know where you live then it's safer if you guys just stay here."

"Good point." she said as she stood up to go downstairs, "Wait. Can you do my one favor?"

"What?" he asked curiously as he also got off his large bed to also walk down the stairs, "If it's something stupid then you could forget it." he added smirking at her.

She lightly laughed and she continued, "Can you give me one of those ramen things Naruto's been talking about? I never tasted it and according to him it's amazing." Sakura looked at him when he looked at her oddly, "But if it's too much trouble then I could just ask Ino and Tenten."

Sasuke smirked at shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I just don't get why you would want to taste ramen in the first place. The dobe doesn't really have taste buds. He'll eat anything he comes in contact with." They both stepped out into the hall as they continued their conversation, "Just don't eat too much of that thing. We don't need another Naruto around, all right?"

Sakura laughed and nodded, "Just this once!" she promised.

When they reached the living room Naruto and Neji were playing a video game sitting comfortably on the floor while Ino and Tenten were on the two seater watching the pair yelling at each other completely bored out of their minds while Shikamaru was taking a nap on the long couch, "We were gone for a few minutes and this is how it turns out?" asked Sakura giggling at them.

"Hn."

"Did you guys settle things?" asked Neji not once pulling his attention from the screen as she shot down another zombie.

There was a yawn on the couch as Shikamaru asked, "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

Since Sasuke didn't seem to answer since he walked into the kitchen Sakura smiled at them, "He'll be joining you. But under a few conditions for Ino and I."

"What what's that?" asked Tenten.

"Well for one Ino and I would have to be staying here for the day and he said that he'd get people to stay with us just incase something goes wrong." said Sakura softly.

"What?" yelled Ino who was clearly displeased, "What the hell are we gonna do in this place all day?" she argued.

Shikamaru then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, "Calm down, Ino. I think it's a good idea.." Naruto and Neji both then nodded and Ino pouted her lips as she frowned. Honestly, Sakura didn't really mind spending most of her time in Sasuke's house. It didn't matter to her where she was just the fact that she would be safe and sound was enough, "It's almost ten. We should all go home and get some rest."

Sasuke then walked in the room with four cup of noodles in his hands. Naruto almost immediately jumped up and tried to reach for them, "Hey! Who're those for you bastard? You better share! C'mon!" The hyper blond struggled to reach for those precious four cups of noodles but then failed when his best friend pushed him to the floor. He sat on the floor glaring at his mysterious best friend, "Seriously. Who are those for?"

"Sakura," he said, "you're the idiot who told her about your obsession of ramen and she wanted some. This was the only way I could get her and Ino to stay tomorrow night."

"That's not fair!" the blond argued frowning up at his best friend. He then turned to Sakura who was smiling at the scene, "Sakura-chan! You'll share with me right?"

Being the sweet and innocent girl that she was Sakura nodded.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru embraced each other for a long time. They feared that this just might be the last time they would ever see each other if anything went wrong with their plan. That one thought just so saddening that even Tenten couldn't hold back a few tears when hugged her step sister tightly. Sakura stared at the two sadly as she prayed to herself that nothing bad was going to happen. The sun was setting as it shone through the windows of the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was standing to her left his hand placed itself on her shoulder. Naruto was on her right but was smiling.

The guys were all dressed in black and they all looked like they were ready to go into a war. The air was thick as Sasuke's older brother - Itachi - shouted for them to hurry and stop wasting time. When they all understood what was happening, Ino and Shikamaru shared a passionate kiss Tenten embraced the pink haired girl tightly and whispered in her ear, "If anything goes wrong please take care of my sister. And yourself. " Silently, Sakura nodded as a tear escaped her eye.

When Naruto hugged Sakura he grinned at her, "We'll be back with Hinata! It's a promise of a lifetime!"

As they left to - hopefully - retrieve Hinata the remaining were Ino and Sakura with three silblings that would be taking care of them. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro ushered them inside and locked the door, "They're going to be all right." assured Gaara. He has pale skin and short, spiky hair that is brick-red. Gaara's eyes are spindrift, a mix between turquoise and sea foam green. The pupils of his eyes are mostly invisible, Gaara has no eyebrows either. He has two very notable traits in his outward appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings and it was obvious that he never got much sleep. Secondly, he has created the kanji "love" tatooed on his forehead. Gaara's forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible.

"Yeah. Have a little faith in them!" piped in his sister. Temari has dark teal eyes and blond hair, which is gathered into four pigtails arranged around her head. Her facial features were calm but alert. She was apparently the oldest child and Gaara was the youngest which meant that the remaining male - Kankuro - was the middle child. His dark brown hair was styled much like Naruto's and his chocolate eyes matched Tenten's. He nodded - agreeing with his siblings.

Ino smiled sadly and tied her now short hair into a bun with her bangs covering her right eye, "Guess you're right. Anyone hungry?"

"Oh I want something just a bit more sweeter than that." winked Kankuro who stared at Ino's body. The blond glared at him and punched him on his muscular arm as he pretended to wince, "Kidding. Kidding."

Sakura smiled softly at Temari and Gaara who were standing guard, "Would any of you want some ramen?" As she walked into Sasuke's kitchen she grabbed the few packets of ramen that he left out and boiled enough water for all four of them - Ino refused to eat ramen saying that it'll make her 'fat'. Sakura walked back into the living room and made an oath. She wore that she would wait up - no matter what time - for her friends to come back. She would find a first aid kit somewhere and be sure to treat her friend's wounds. As the clock striked ten she frowned sadly, her friends has been gone for four straight hours.

* * *

_7:20pm. With Hinata_

_

* * *

_

Multiple bruises and scars covered her arm. Omita Ruuya was seated next to her on the dusty floor with other girls in the room. Lifeless gazes looked at the floor remembering the time where they were once happy. They lived in a hell hole. Not a single sound was heard in the room. Every single girl in the room wore a similar tattered dress. Suddenly, the door opened and a female that had short dirty purple hair was thrown in carelessly. Tears streaked down her face as Hinata watched silently not able to do anything.

Faint sounds of a gun were heard but got louder with each passing second. Every girl in the room stood up and backed away from the front door. There was a grunt and then the door itself opened. Each girl gasped as three males and one female came into the room. Hinata stared at them strangely. She just had a feeling that she knew them, but she kept quiet and froze in her spot. She didn't know who these people were or what they were going to do to herself and her 'roomates'.

"Hinata-chan!" shouted a blond boy with bright blue eyes. He held a small pistol in his hand as he ran up to the said girl, "Hinata-chan. Do you remember me? It's me. Naruto. Remember?" Hinata stared at him for a few more minutes then she realized that she did know this guy and the memories of her childhood were coming back. It was a bit fuzzy but she surely did remember the boy that she had fallen in love with. His arms wrapped around her and cried into her shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm so sorry."

She stood frozen. She then recgonize the next man that came to her. It was her cousin, "Neji-san..?"

"Hinata." he greeted. It might not seem like it but he was really releaved that he finally found her after all those years. They embraced each other shortly before pulling back, "I'm surprised you still remember me."

Hinata frowned, "I only remember you and Naruto-kun. I don't really remember much of anything. It's been so long. How'd you guys know where to find me?"

Sasuke was the one who answered, "Sakura." he said simply. Hinata stared at him in surprise, "You have her to thank."

Tenten then shouted at her friends, "We don't have much time! Itachi and them are having trouble holding back all those men! We got to go. Now!" she shouted urgently.

As Naruto tried pullng Hinata out the door she yanked her arm back and looked at all of the girls that were with her, ".. What's going to happen to them..?" Naruto knew by the look in her eyes that she wouldn't leave until she knew that her room mates would be saved also. Quickly, he thought of a plan. He pushed Hinata to her cousin and screamed at them to go on ahead and that he would follow soon after.

"Are you insane? Dobe. We got to go!" yelled Sasuke shooting down a man with his rifle.

Naruto smiled at his best friend, "Hinata would refuse to leave if we don't save everyone. Take her to Sakura and get out of here. I'll try and save as many as I can."

Tenten then called him an idiot, "There's too many of them! You can't save everyone Naruto. There's no room in the car either!"

The blond boy ignored her and walked to Hinata and kissed her with so much love that it over whelmed the girl. Never in her life had she been kissed like that. She actually felt loved. When he pulled away he smiled at her and whispered, "I will always love you. Take care of yourself and ask Sakura what she thought about ramen."

"N-Naruto-kun.." she whispered totally in shock. Naruto smiled at her once more before nodding at Neji who nodded back numbly. Even he thought that this plan of Naruto's was utter absurd. But he trusted Naruto - not that he would actually admit it- and so he pulled Hinata out of the room.

Sasuke walked up to his best friend and also his rival, "Don't die, dobe."

They then knocked knuckles as Naruto grinned at his brotherly-like figure who smirked in returned, "I'll try." replied Naruto, "I have to ask for one favor though."

"Hn?"

"Make sure Hinata will be okay."

"Anything else?" asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

Naruto smirked evily, "Yeah. Ask Sakura out on a date already." Sasuke would have punched him on the head and knock him out but instead he just stood there staring blankly at him as he turned to Tenten, "And you. Make a move on Neji already. We all know that he would never make the first move."

"Jeez. How'd you notice?" she mumbled a small blush on her cheeks.

The blond smiled widely at them, "I may be stupid but I'm not dumb!" Tenten laughed at him and Sasuke shook his head. Naruto's face then turned serious as he looked both of his friends in the eye, "You guys should get going."

* * *

Sakura frowned at the clock. It was nearly midnight and still her friends hadn't come back. To say that she was worried was a total and complete understatement. The only ones awake were herself, Gaara and Temari. Ino knocked out on the couch at around eleven and Kankuro claimed that he was just 'resting his eyes' at around eleven twenty. Gaara sat at the dinning table aware of his surroundings. Temari was seated right next to Sakura on the floor both chatting, "Aren't you tired?" she asked genuinly concerned.

"A bit. But I won't go to sleep unless I know that everyone is back safely."

Temari frowned but nodded, "Did you know that we were supposed to go on the 'mission' also?"

Emerald eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Sasuke asked us to watch over you guys to make sure nothing happens to you. He looked really concerned."

"How long have you known him, Tem?"

The blond thought for a moment but then Gaara's voice was the one who answered, "When we entered elementry school." Sakura was surprised that he was the one who answered, she hadn't really heard him talk ever since, "He's change though for the better. He was so different back then." Sakura looked at him curiously silently urging him to continue with his story, "Back then Sasuke preffered being alone - much like myself. Until Uzamaki cracked him out of his shell a bit and he got aquainted with everyone. Sasuke doesn't talk much because he believes that actions truly do speak louder than words."

Before he could even utter another word, the door was pushed open and Kankuro stood up quickly alert along with his younger brother and sister. Sakura gently woke up Ino who slowly opened her eyes. Gaara and his two older siblings formed a tight small circle around the two females and got into a fighting stance. The rest was just a blur. A bruised and beaten Sasuke sprinted into the house with an unconcious Naruto on his back. Snapping back into reality, Sakura and Ino ran to the room where they set up the first aid kit and everything else that would be usually found in a hospital.

Sakura would have liked to greet Hinata but she knew that she had a duty to do. Sakura and Ino rushed to Naruto. Sakura checked his vital points and at that moment she was so thankful that she read some of those doctor's books that she found one day stashed under her bed. As she continued to examine Naruto she gasped at the bullet holes. She checked if there was an exit hole and when she found none she turned to Sasuke who was staring carefully at the boy, "We have to take him to a hospital. His injuries are too severe."

"No need." piped in Gaara who appeared in the room, "Naruto heals very fast. A few bullets wouldn't stop that kid, just give stop the bleeding and the bullets would push themselves out eventually."

She looked surprised, "...How?"

"Long story." sighed Sasuke, "We'll talk later."

Sakura nodded and walked over to Sasuke to give him a check up. She slowly placed cream on his bruises and she wrapped the cut he received on his arm, "You and Naruto both need to stay put for a while." she advised then walked out of the room to go and check up on everyone else before going to finally greet Hinata. Ino was focusing all her attention on her boyfriend and Sakura frowned as she made her way toward Tenten and Neji who were sitting side by side on the living room floor, "C'mon you two. Time to bandage up."

Sakura sighed to herself sadly. The reunion with Hinata would just have to wait until after everyone was all right and when everyone had a good nights rest.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay. So there weren't much Sasuke and Sakura scenes sadly. But I knew that Hinata needed to be saved at some point! I decided that I would at least try and put some other couples in here. Usually I would be focused on Sasuke and Sakura that I would hardly mention any other character! I hope this update makes up for the 'horrible' chapter in Body Language! Tell me what you guys think! I'm going to try and update this soon_**! **

-**PassionateDoll Lexy**

**is out! **


	6. Chapter six: Saved

**_Author's Note: _**_I know it has been a while and I've been totally lacking in this story so I feel totally bad I want to make it up to all of you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because hot damn it took me exactly three days (or was it three weeks?). I don't think you could ask for much about this chapter but.. yeah. HERE WE GO!_

**Summary: **_Sakura, was sold only for sexual intentions. All she wished for was a savior for herself and her newly found friend, Hinata. Will that person come or will it already be to late?_

**Rated: **_M_

* * *

Sakura and Ino stood in the room where Naruto was resting, black round circles under their eyes made them look tired and sort of zombie looking but they still forced themselves to stay awake. No way were they going to fall asleep now. Not when their friends needed them the was soon to come in just a few hours and everyone was exhausted.

All those who have been bandaged up now fell asleep in the most random places throughout the Uchiha mansion. Some were in bedrooms, some on floors and others on the couch. It was as if there was a huge party the night before all that was missing was the empty or half-filled cups that were once completely filled with alcohol and the vomit that would usually occur when some idiot would have too much to drink.

The two girls sat on either sides of the unconscious boy, black circles darkened their eyes as they were both half-asleep. Sasuke was wide awake and was calmly sipping his black coffee as if nothing happened. The only evidence was the scratches and the bandages that were secured around parts of his body, "You two go ahead and get some rest."

"Don't need to ask me twice." mumbled Ino as she laid her head back down and shut her eyes, and within a few seconds her soft snores filled the room. Ino knocked out and sprawled all over her chair but unfortunately Sakura couldn't fall asleep as fast as her friend did. Instead she stared at Sasuke observing how calmly he drank his coffee.

"You aren't tired?" she asked curiously staring at him with her emerald eyes. Sasuke shook his head and continued to drink his coffee staring blankly at the steaming mug, "At least most of you are all right.." she whispered to herself.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her and said, "There was nothing to worry about. We all were perfectly capable of handling ourselves."

She sighed and lowered her head in shame. Was it really that big of a deal because she cared? Sakura almost forgot how to care before they came into her life. She was so close to giving up on her life when she was sold to Katuya. But when they saved her she's starting to care again but that wasn't allowed? Maybe it's a Sasuke-thing. But every little thing about Sasuke she's come to like, "Hn. Get some sleep."

She shook her head and shut her eyes, "I'm not sleepy. Plus, it's nearly morning." It was true too. The sun slowly was rising as the sunlight spilled into the large mansion. Soon everyone would wake and she would finally reunite with Hinata, "I should whip up some breakfast." muttered Sakura as she stood to leave.

"Don't bother."

"Eh?"

"Breakfast is being made as we speak." he said carelessly as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Oh." she said awkwardly not knowing what to say. No one said anything for about a full five minutes and it was slowly starting to irritate her. Awkward silences weren't her thing. Just when she was about to open her mouth to speak another voice in the room spoke Hinata's name. They both turned abruptly where the sound originated. Naruto was awake, "Naruto!" shouted Sakura happily walking over to give him a hug, tears of joy threatened to fall.

He smiled brightly at her when they both pulled away, "Hey Sakura-chan. Where's Hinata-chan?"

"She's still asleep," she told him, "how are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Just a little sore."

Sasuke then looked at him seriously, "How many were you able to save?"

Naruto's hands clenched in tight fists as his once bright eyes turned sad and depressed, "I've only got to save one. I think her name was Ruuya. But they shot her and me when we were running. I failed." He gritted his teeth together as Sasuke stiffly nodded.

Tears began to fall from Sakura's emerald orbs. She remembered Omita Ruuya. It wasn't that long ago when they first met anyway, "She's in a better place now." said Sakura grimly smiling at the thought she was really thankful that at least Hinata was all right.

Speaking of who, she walked in shy but her eyes were suddenly filled with happiness when she spotted the familiar pink haired, "Sakura?" she called uncertainly.

The said girl turned at the unfamiliar shy voice that called her name. When she turned Naruto managed to call out her name totally surprised. Sasuke observed quietly sipping his almost empty coffee. Bright emerald eyes gleamed as she quickly ran to Hinata and gathered her into her pale arms.

Hinata hugged back as tears flowed from her eyes. From both of their eyes. Naruto and Sasuke watched as the two reunited both their gazes softening as the two girls who've been through so much embraced each other. When Hinata opened her pupil-less eyes and blushed when she stared at Naruto; who was staring back.

Sakura pulled back and smirked at her blushing face. After releasing the shy girl Sakura secretly nudged her toward Naruto then walked to go keep Sasuke company who was near the window and gently hauled him out the door giving the two lovebirds some privacy.

As the pink haired girl quietly shut the door behind her Sasuke - gently- ripped his wrist from her hold and then calmly walked to the kitchen fully intending to get another cup of black bitter coffee. Sakura followed behind him quietly a small sweet smile on her face as she thought of Hinata and Naruto.

In the kitchen the four chefs were all busying themselves cooking with a wide grin on all their faces. They all seemed so happy to be doing what they love. Sakura then turned to Sasuke and stared at him blankly, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him.

Before he could even ask what the hell she was doing, Tenten and Ino came into the room and then sniffed the air. "Ino-chan. Tenten-chan. Good morning." Sakura greeted giving the step sisters a soft smile while Sasuke nodded at them.

About five minutes later Neji came down but there was something different on his facial expression he was relieved, carefree, or even happy. No one of course spoke nothing of it afraid of turning his calm mood into something deadly, "Is Hinata awake yet?" he asked taking a seat next to Tenten.

"Yes she is but she's with Naruto right now." informed Sakura calmly.

Ino smirked, "Damn! They haven't seen each other in years and they're already getting at it? Maybe we should go cock block for the hell of it. That would be one funny ass video if you really think about it - "

"Enough." growled Neji glaring at the female who then cowered in fear. She hid behind her step sister and then nervously laughed. Ino smartly excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Unconsciously, Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and laughed at the scene that just unfolded. Her hand froze when her pale hand made contact with the silver chain wrapping around her neck, "Daddy." she softly whispered to herself making sure no one heard her. Sakura of course didn't notice Sasuke's risen eyebrow directed at her.

* * *

"You're a good hider, you bitch." Kutaya growled to himself as he stared out the window. He had heard what happened at the building where he bought Sakura and he already knew for a fact that it was the doings of Sakura and those who rescued her.

His fists clenched tighter as his knuckles began to turn whiter.

"I will find you," he promised glaring at the lush green grass, "even if it's the last thing I do. You will regret running away."

Kutaya's brown eyes then shut closed and then turned to walk out of his house. Ruffling his shaggy brown hair he made way to the nearest bar to get some action for the night.

* * *

It took about five days for everything to settle down a bit. Naruto - now stable- had been scarfing down ramen down his throat since he was able to stand on his own. Hinata who was of course still quite unsure how to react around people just smiled weakly and blushed and of course stuttered. But who could blame her?

She's been through so much in her life. Years she can't get back.

At the moment Hinata and Naruto were smiling as they enjoyed a steaming bowl of ramen at Sasuke's place while Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino were seated in the living room staring blankly at the television at some moronic show that they played for younger children to kill their brain cells, "Okay. I am officially bored." spoke Ino not tearing her gaze away from the television.

"No one asked you to come." grunted Sasuke.

The blond girl glared at him, "Do you wanna be alone at home in the quiet?"

"Yes." he answered honestly.

Sakura smiled at the both of them and then got up, "I'm going to get something to snack on, kay Sasuke? Would you guys like anything?"

"Hn."

"Yes please my dearest roommate. I would love a salad with a just a tiny bit of ranch dressing and if this ice-shit doesn't have that then would you be a doll and go grab me an apple?" Ino smiled sweetly at her before glaring at the one who she nicknamed 'ice-shit' who glared back at her.

Sakura paid no attention to them and walked to the kitchen clutching the silver pendant around her neck. The second the pink haired girl was out of ear-shot Ino stopped her glaring and looked at the young Uchiha seriously, "When are you going to take Sakura on a date?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow playing it cool, "Hn."

"Oh come on. It's totally obvious you have some feelings toward her. And don't bull that 'hn' bulllshit on me." Ino's blue eyes began to sparkle, "Was it love at first sight? Or when you guys hugged before you guys went to rescue Hinata? How cute! Anyway, you should ask her on a date soon. She might just move on ya know. No one waits forever." Ino winked and then stared at the television like she did before when Sakura came in her delicious apple in hand.

Out of nowhere Sakura sighed, breaking the silence.

"Sakura?" asked Ino curiously. The pink haired girl seemed to break out of her trance and gave her friend a weak smile, "What's wrong? You've been acting kind of strange."

The said girl just shook her head and claimed it was nothing at all but the second she bit her plump pink lip Sasuke knew she was lying. The man stood up and walked toward his room before walking completely out he turned to Sakura, "You're a bad liar."

"And then they were two." said Ino after a long moment of silence, "Seriously though Sakura. What's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything right? Hell, you can tell anyone in the group anything! We're just worried about you. Even Sasuke is he just probably won't admit it." She laid a sky blue nail polished hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

Sakura on the other hand looked down at her lap and frowned, "He's going to come for me soon."

"He won't," she argued clearly knowing who Sakura was talking about, "we won't let him take you away from us."

Tears began to fill her emerald eyes as she leaned onto Ino for a comforting hug which Ino gladly gave. _"How did I get so lucky to meet people who genuinely care for me?" _thought Sakura semi-happily as she tightened her hug around the blonde.

"Oi. Forehead. You're getting my shirt all dirty." called Ino at the crying girl, "You should go talk to Sasuke. He do all kinds of gushy stuff that you'll love." Pulling the natural pink haired girl up, Ino ruffled her hair and the pushed her toward Sasuke's room, "Go get 'em."

She didn't know what the hell Ino was up to but she really didn't care, Sakura just wanted someone to wrap her arms around her and just tell her everything's going to be okay. Softly knocking after she heard Sasuke's approval she let herself in.

Emerald eyes found him laying on his bed his face clearly stressed seeing at how it was all scrunched up. Sakura laid herself next to him but calmer and blankly staring at the ceiling, "Sorry." she said after a while.

"Hn."

"We both know he's coming for me sooner or later." she whispered. Exactly three minutes of silence before Sasuke stood up and walked toward his large window staring up at the bright sunny sky.

Onyx eyes opened, "You know we wouldn't let him."

There was a gleam in her eyes as she walked up to Sasuke. The tears began to do their wonders again as she faced him. With a sigh he brought her into his arms again, "Can you hold me tighter, Sasuke?" pleaded Sakura burying her head in his black shirt.

Sasuke complied and squeezed a bit more.

"Tighter." she mumbled when she wrapped her pale arms around his neck. Sakura was soon completely lifted off the ground the only thing supporting her was Sasuke's arms around her waist. She felt safe, she felt as if she was home. Sakura cried a bit more because the thought of being away from Sasuke was just unbearable, "Ne, Sasuke. Promise me you won't let anyone take me away. Promise you won't hand me over."

He looked at her pink strands of hair blankly for a moment before Sasuke muttered almost unsure, "... I promise."

After another minute Sakura pulled away and smiled at him, "I'm sorry. I guess I just needed some comfort. Thank you." Hiding her face, she bowed and walked out of the room as quickly as her small feet could take her.

Once out the door she walked to the nearest bathroom and locked the door shut. She leaned on the locked door and panted as one of her hands flatly placed itself on her chest where her heart was. Sakura had no idea if the quickened beat was out of fear - or love.

Turning on some cold tap water she splashed her face; hoping that it could calm her racing heart a bit. The cool felt water felt amazing against her skin and for a moment Sakura did feel kind of wonderful but she still couldn't shake off the feeling of herself and Kutaya meeting soon.

_"Ino and Sasuke promised that they wouldn't let him take me away. I need to trust that. They're my friends." _she scolded herself for ever doubting them. Sakura walked out of the bathroom to go back to Ino who was undoubtedly watching some fashion show that was on television.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Ta-dah! I told you it wasn't much! _

_Oh well! Maybe next chapter ;)_

_Review please. _

**-PassionateDoll Lexy.**

**PDL OUT. **


End file.
